Naruto EX: Storm Chronicles
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: The adventures of Team Len: Uzumaki Soramizu, Uchiha Amari, and Hyuuga Minaka, SoulEmbrace2010's Naruto OCs, set in Naruto's storyline.


Naruto EX: Storm Chronicles

Soramizu Uzumaki – A mysterious girl who's a relative of the Uzumakis. Her past is unknown, even to her. No one knows when or where she was born, or where she came from, not even her. All she can remember is a man and woman's voice, asking her to take care of her friend Naruto, and an unknown shinobi who implanted information about the truth of the Uchiha Massacre, which in locked within her memories.

Soramizu Beginnings

* * *

"And done!"

Twelve-year-old academy student Soramizu Uzumaki finally set her pencil down after finishing her final quiz paper.

"All that's left is to pass the graduation exam. Hopefully- huh?"

She looked around after hearing loud shouts from the windows. Iruka Umino, the current teacher in the room, looked up from his desk to see another academy teacher burst through the door.

"What wrong?" he asked.

"It's Naruto again!" the teacher panted.

"What?" said Iruka, "But Naruto's-"

He looked to where Naruto usually sits, only to find him gone.

"What? He was just here- Where is he now?"

"He's-"

Soramizu didn't wait to hear the rest as she suddenly sped out the door.

"Hey wait!" Iruka called out, "Soramizu!"

* * *

It took a while for Soramizu to climb one of the rooftops to see the great stone faces of the pervious Hokage of the village smeared with paint, markings littering their faces.

"I can think of only one guy who can even dare to do that…"

After jumping a few rooftops, she found several ninja chasing after that appears to be Naruto with a paint bucket.

"Naruto! You get back here right now!"

"When we get our hands on you…!"

Naruto just laughed, "Give it up! You're just bent because you don't have the guts to do what I do, do ya? Losers! Wannabes! You'll never catch me!"

* * *

"Lord Hokage! It's an emergency!"

The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, turned from his painting to give the ninja who ran in an annoyed look."…I hope you're not bothering me with trivia, and don't tell be it's Naruto again."

"It is Naruto again. He climbed the Great Stone Faces!"

"And painted all over them!"

The Third Hokage just sighed as he let out a stream of smoke from his pipe.

* * *

Meanwhile, Soramizu was now on the ground level, trying to keep up with the dashing ninja chasing Naruto. But then, she stopped, sighed, and turned towards the fence.

"I know you're there Naruto." Soramizu said flatly, "Come on out."

There was a snicker from the wooden fence to her right.

"Honestly," she groaned, as the fence snickered some more before Naruto released his Disguise Jutsu.

"Ha ha ha." he laughed, "Even so, that was too easy."

"Oh yeah Naruto?"

Soramizu watched as Naruto jumped several feet in the air, making swimming motions before crashing to the ground thank to Iruka, who was towering over them.

"Where'd the heck you come from Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what I'm doing here." Iruka snapped, pointing at him "You're two are suppose to be in class."

He then looked at Soramizu, "And you Soramizu. There was no need to run out of class to look for him."

"Fine…" she mumbled.

* * *

"I'm at the end of my rope Naruto, Soramizu…" Iruka said.

They were back in the Ninja Academy, where Naruto was in front of the class tied up with Soramizu standing next to him.

"You've both failed the graduation exam, and the time before that. Tomorrow you both have another chance, and you Naruto, are messing up again."

"For the record," Soramizu said, pointing at Naruto, "I only failed on purpose those times to help this idiot out."

"Humph." Naruto grunted, looking away from them.

That got Iruka ticked as his veins budged.

"Fine! Because you missed it, EVERYONE will review the Transformation Jutsu!"

The whole class groaned loudly at that.

* * *

In line, Soramizu watched as the likes of Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha successfully used their Transformation Jutsu, turning into Iruka. When it got to Naruto however…

"Naruto," Shikamaru Nara said, "This is a total waste of time."

"Yeah," Ino Yamanka agreed, "We always pay for your screw-ups."

Naruto shrugged as he when up, "Like I care."

Yawning, Soramizu sensed movement near her. She looked over to see the Hyuuga sisters, Hinata and Minaka. Hinata was blushing, looking at Naruto while her younger sister was looking bored.

"Transform!"

Soramizu looked back at Naruto to see a beautiful girl in his place, with no clothes on.

Iruka was in absolute shock as he flew back, blood spurting from his nose.

Naruto howled with laughter as he turned back, "Got ya, with my Sexy Jutsu!"

Iruka was not humored as he exploded at Naruto, tissues poking out of his bloody nose, "CUT THE STUPID TRICKS! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!"

It took a while for Iruka to calm before he called Soramizu. Nodding, she made the necessary handseals

"Transformation Jutsu!"

One puff later, Soramizu took on Iruka's appearance.

"Ok, excellent." He said, marking her down, but then, Soramizu smirked.

Another puff from her later, she took the appearance of an older version of herself, also with no clothes.

It was too much for Iruka, as more blood spurted from his nose, flying out the window as Soramizu changed back.

Not wanting to look at the expressions on her fellow classmates faces, she went to the window and looked down to find her teacher knocked out.

"Did I overdo it?" she wondered.

* * *

With class over for today, Soramizu decided to wander the village. Iruka chewing her out with even more tissue poking out of his nose over what she did was not the prettiest sight in the world. But her laughing her head off as he was screaming at her made up for it.

Going in and out of shops aimlessly, she turn found Naruto and Iruka on the Great Stone Faces, with Naruto cleaning the paint off of them in a very active manner.

"Must have promised him ramen after he finishes off." Soramizu shrugged, "Guess I'm join them later. But for now, training."

* * *

Soramizu sighed as she layer in her bed about to go to sleep. The ramen Iruka got her and Naruto was delicious as always. Then again, it's Ichiraku's.

Naruto and Soramizu both live in the same apartment, where Naruto has the whole living room to himself, and Soramizu has the bedroom. Even though they live together, they don't hang out that often, due to Soramizu wanting to train a lot.

"I really hope he passes," Soramizu yawned, "It's getting hopeless to hold myself back from graduating to try and help Naruto. I don't think Iruka-sensei will allow it this time."

* * *

The day of the final exam…

"We will now start the final exam. When your name is called, please proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on…the Clone Jutsu."

Soramizu sweatdropped as she looked back at Naruto, who looked as if he's been asked to go to hell itself.

"This can't be good." she muttered, "He totally suck at clones."

A while later, it was finally Soramizu's turn. The teachers in the testing room were Iruka and a guy named Mizuki. Before she began, Iruka spoke to her.

"Listen Soramizu, give it your all this time. Word got to the higher-ups is that you've been failing the exam on purpose. I've been told that if you fail on purpose again, you'll never become a ninja."

"Did Naruto passed." Soramizu blurt out.

"Unfortunately, no." said Mizuki.

"Damn!" Soramizu growled before sighing, "No choice… Sorry Naruto."

She made the handseals, "Clone Jutsu!"

Iruka sighed with relief as Soramizu successfully materialized three copies of herself.

"You passed!" Mizuki said, but Soramizu wasn't happy about it, as he gave her a headband.

"Listen Soramizu," Iruka started, but Soramizu walked out, tying her new headband around her head.

* * *

The graduating class was outside, mingling with parents and friends. Soramizu only smiled as some of her friends congratulated herself until she spotted Naruto at the usual place, the swing. Sighing, she walked over to him, with some of the parents noticing.

"There, you see him?"

"It's that boy."

"I heard he's the only one that failed."

"Well, it serves him right."

"Just think about what'll happen if he becomes a ninja."

"I mean, he's the boy who-"

"Shh. We're not allowed to talk about that."

Soramizu rolled her eyes. She knows what they're talking about. Unknown to everyone, she's the only kid that knows.

"Are you ok?" She asked Naruto.

"…" Naruto nodded until they heard a sound from above. They looked up to see Mizuki stand on the branch to the tree.

Nearly, Iruka and the Third Hokage were watching Naruto and Soramizu from a distance through the crowd.

"Iruka, could I have a word later? There something we need to talk about."

"…Of course."

* * *

Night came quickly.

Soramizu was in a bad mood for most of the day, but after having some dumplings, she was quite cheerful again.

That is, until she heard a yell from nearby.

"That the-" she said, "Was that from the mansion?"

She jumped into the open window to find the Third Hokage bleeding from the nose.

"This is the symptom of the Sexy Jutsu. What is Naruto doing now?"

Jumping out the windows, she ran to where Naruto was located.

* * *

"Iruka-sensei, wake up!"

Iruka snapped out of this daydream and opened his door to find Mizuki.

"What is it?"

"We're been called to Lord Hokage's place. It's appears that Naruto has stolen the scared scroll!"

"You mean the Scroll of Sealing? No!"

* * *

In the forest nearby, Naruto opened the scroll and start to read it, "Let's see, the first one is… Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu. Gah! Not this again, it's my worst jutsu!"

"What the hell are you doing Naruto?"

Naruto turned to find Soramizu with an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh, Soramizu, you're just in time. I was about to learn some new jutsu."

"Some new jutsu?" Soramizu asked as Naruto showed her the scroll, "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu. Sounds interesting."

"C'mon Soramizu, let's try it!" Naruto bounced up and down.

Soramizu hesitated for a bit, "Well, ok. Let's do it!"

* * *

An hour later…

Both Naruto and Soramizu were on the forest floor, panting. They just finished mastering the jutsu, and it took a lot of them. They were now exhausted and bruised.

Then, a shadow hovered over them. They looked up to find Iruka, wearing a look of triumph.

"It all over." he said, snickering.

"About time nosebleed. We found you first." Soramizu laughed.

"NO YOU FOOL!" yelled Iruka, "I FOUND YOU GUYS FIRST!"

Naruto laughed too, "Got us already, not bad. You're quick Sensei, we only had time to learn and memorize one jutsu."

Iruka then noticed that they both were sweating.

"They've been out here practicing." he noted, "They're been working hard."

"Listen Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said, "We about to show you this amazing jutsu, then you're gonna let me graduate and everything will be ok. That's the way it works right, everyone who learns a jutsu from this scroll passes."

Iruka was even more confused, "Huh? Where'd you get that idea?"

Soramizu rounded on Naruto, "What are you talking about?"

"Mizuki-sensei told me about." Naruto told them, "About where to find the scroll, and this place-" He trailed off at the look on Iruka's face.

"What wrong?" Soramizu asked him, but then he pushed them away, shouting, "Look out!"

The two landed on the floor as a barrage of kunai hit Iruka, wounding him.

"I see you found our little hideaways."

Iruka looked up at the attacker, "So that how it is. I could've known it was you, Mizuki!"

But Mizuki turned his attention to the two kids.

"Naruto, Soramizu, give me the scroll, now!"

Soramizu and Naruto were looking downright confused, "What going on here?"

Iruka pulled a kunai out of his leg, "Naruto, Soramizu, don't let Mizuki get the scroll no matter what. It's a dangerous scroll that has forbidden techniques that could put the village in grave danger. Mizuki used Naruto so that he could get it for himself, for his own power!"

"Why you!" Soramizu got into her fighting stance.

Mizuki just smirked, "Naruto, Soramizu, Iruka is just trying to scare you because doesn't want you to have the scroll."

"What?" The kids looked at Iruka.

Iruka glared at Mizuki "Stop lying Mizuki! Don't let him trick you Naruto, Soramizu!"

Mizuki laughed, "Oh, I'll tell you who's really lying."

Iruka eyes widen, "No Mizuki!"

"Don't tell me," Soramizu thought, "Is he going to tell him?"

"They're been lying to you your whole life Naruto, since the decree 12 years ago."

"What decree? "asked a confused Naruto.

"Everyone knows except you. Iruka's trying hide it from you even now. He'll do anything to shut me up." Mizuki sneered.

"What is this decree?" Naruto asked, "Why does everyone else know about it?"

"Don't tell him! Iruka snarled, "It's forbidden!"

"The decree is that no one can tell you the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox is inside you!"

Naruto was in shock, "What?"

"The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body. You are the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox!"

"Stop it!" Iruka yelled.

"They've all been sneaking around, hiding things from you your whole life. Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt! Like they hated you for just being alive!"

Naruto was in denial, "Damn it! No, no, no, no!" He unleashed his chakra in anger.

"Naruto…" Iruka said quietly.

Mizuki sneered, "That's why you'll never be excepted in this village. Even your beloved Sensei and girlfriend hates your guts!"

Soramizu glared at Mizuki, "Shut up! Naruto's my friend! And who cares! Worry about yourself, for betraying the village, using Naruto to steal the Scroll of Sealing."

With that, Mizuki unhooked one of his large shuriken and threw it at the young ninja, "Die!"

"Naruto! Soramizu! GET DOWN!"

As Naruto tried to run, Soramizu drew her tanto and jumped, trying to block the shuriken, but it was too strong, as it batted Soramizu away like a fly, making her slam into a tree. She heard Naruto trip up, an impact, and Soramizu blacked out.

* * *

As this was all happening, the Third Hokage was looking at the situation in his crystal ball.

"This is not good. Mizuki has a big mouth. He made Naruto feel so bad, worse than he's ever felt. It could unleash the power inside of him. If Naruto keeps tampering with the scroll, the seal that locks the Nine-Tails spirit inside him could be broken, and the Nine-Tailed would return. If that happens, I fear for us all."

* * *

Soramizu groaned as she woke up. Shaking her head, she got up and tried to sense any presences nearby. Sensing Naruto and Iruka still nearby, she took off.

She found him hiding behind a tree where Iruka and Mizuki were talking. As she arrived, she heard Iruka say, "That is how monsters are. But that's not what Naruto is. He's nothing like that. Naruto's one of a kind, he works hard and puts his whole heart into it. Sure, he screws up sometimes, and everyone jumps on him. But his suffering makes him stronger. That's the difference between him and a beast."

"That's right."

Iruka and Mizuki turned to see Soramizu, "He's nothing like the Nine-Tails. I only see him as Naruto Uzumaki, the number one maverick comedy ninja."

Iruka nodded, "And a member of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Soramizu smiled as she sensed Naruto crying behind where he was hiding.

Mizuki was stunned for a moment before smirking and grabbing his last shuriken.

"You two really are annoying. I was going to save you two for later but I changed my mind."

He charged at them, "You're through!"

But to his shock, Soramizu charged and along with the appearance of Naruto, they both tackled Mizuki back.

Putting the scroll down, Naruto glared at Mizuki, "If you ever lay a hand on our sensei, we'll kill you."

Both Naruto and Soramizu looked at each other and nodded.

"Big words." Mizuki said, "I can completely kill you both in a single move."

"Try it then." Naruto said as he and Soramizu made handseals, "We gave it back to you a thousand fold!"

"Make that another thousand," Soramizu added, "Think you can endure this attack?"

"We'll see!" Mizuki said as he rushed them, "Show me what you two deadbeats can do!"

"**MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**"

The next moment, Mizuki was surrounded by hundreds of Shadow Clones of Naruto and Soramizu.

Mizuki's expression turned to shock, " What-?"

He turned wildly as the clones mocked him, and fell to the floor.

"If you're not coming…" Naruto said.

"Then we'll be coming for you!" Soramizu finished, "Get him!"

Mizuki screams as sounds of punches and kicks echo through the woods.

* * *

Mizuki lied knocked out on the earth floor with blood oozing from his mouth and Naruto and Soramizu laughing over him.

"Guess we overdid it, huh Soramizu?" Naruto laughed.

"Definitely. Are you ok Iruka-sensei?"

"Yeah." He said as he looked at them, "They're amazing. Naruto wants to surpass the Hokage, and Soramizu wants surpass the Sannin. And there is no doubt in my mind that they'll be able to."

"Naruto! Come here, I want to give you something."

* * *

"No one can find Naruto?"

"Not a clue… Even Soramizu's gone missing."

"This is real bad."

"There no longer any need to worry."

The search party turned to find the Third Hokage.

"Lord Hokage, what do you mean?"

"The scroll's safe. Naruto and Soramizu will be back soon."

* * *

"Sensei, how much longer?"

"Ok, you can open your eyes now."

Both Soramizu and Naruto opened their eyes to find him holding Naruto's goggles and without his headband. Soramizu turned to Naruto, and to her shock, found his headband on Naruto's forehead.

"Congratulations. You graduate." Iruka declared, "And to celebrate the two of you finally becoming ninja together, I have a surprise: we're going out for ramen tonight."

Soramizu and Naruto were looking stunned before jumping Iruka and hugging him, "Iruka-sensei!"

"That hurts. I'm still injured here." He said as they all laughed.

"_Naruto, Soramizu, this is only the beginning for you two. The road gets tougher now that you two are ninja. If I told you two that, I guess it would just ruin the moment. So I'll tell you later…over ramen._"

Soramizu Beginnings END

Next chapter: Amari Beginnings


End file.
